


Dick Discovers He's Got Some Pretty Specific Kinks

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Exhibitionism, Groping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, School Uniforms, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Dick doesn’t tell Bruce, but he buys a girls uniform from his school. He’s using it to go undercover and he doesn’t tell Bruce at first because he’s doing it for petty reasons. He doesn’t tell Bruce afterwards because he’s decided to keep it and even though he tells himself he’s only keeping it just in case he needs it again, he knows that’s a lie. He doesn’t know why it’s a lie, but he can feel that it is.-Dick thinks he looks really sexy as a schoolgirl and so does everyone else he meets on the subway.





	Dick Discovers He's Got Some Pretty Specific Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot longer. But life really really got in the way and I just feel like I need to clear this off my plate so even though I chose to cut it short, I may one day finish it. I do have half of an encounter between Dick and Roy written and then it would have gone to maybe Clark or Hal next. Idk.
> 
> This whole idea started when I read a Tweet thread from @mary_peachy. It was a different fandom and it was a short one but that idea turned into this idea which sort of evolved into a whole big thing.
> 
> Most of this fic is Dick getting groped on the subway. Please don't read if that thought might upset you.

Dick doesn’t tell Bruce, but he buys a girls uniform from his school. It’s a white short sleeve button up shirt, tucked in, with a Peter Pan collar and a ribbon tied around the neck in a long bow. The skirt is a medium grey, not pleated but with enough fabric to be flowy, falling about five inches above the knee. The skirt is held up with suspenders, which highlight Dick's chest size so he has to wear fake boobs and has a fitted navy blue blazer, and he has chosen to accessorize with thigh high white socks.

He’s using it to go undercover and he doesn’t tell Bruce at first because he’s doing it for petty reasons. He doesn’t tell Bruce afterwards because he’s decided to keep it and even though he tells himself he’s only keeping it just in case he needs it again, he knows that’s a lie. He doesn’t know why it’s a lie, but he can feel that it is.

But after staring at it in his closet for a week, he knows he needs to put it back on. He doesn’t put on the wig or the fake boobs this time. He doesn’t need anyone to think he’s a girl now that he’s not undercover, doesn’t think he would care if they did think he was a girl though. Both thoughts make him kinda tingly. All he knows for sure is that this outfit makes him feel pretty and sexy and his hormones have been screaming at him to find a big, strong man to touch him intimately. 

He knows all teenage boys are horny. He knows this. But he can’t help but feel like he’s a little too horny. Or maybe that he’s horny for the wrong things. But he just needs sexual attention so desperately that he’s willing to do just about anything to get it. The only problem is that he has no real idea how to even go about that. But he knows he’s never felt sexier than he does in this uniform so maybe others will think he’s sexy too if he wears it. 

This is the thought that pushes him out of the house that day. He doesn’t really have a destination in mind, figures he’ll just take the train to downtown and maybe walk around, see if anyone talks to him or reacts to him or literally anything at all.

By the time he gets to the nearest station, it’s rush hour. The car is absolutely packed with various business people, zoning out while staring at their phones, most with headphones in. Dick is sort of towards the middle of the car at the point where the seats face in opposite directions and it’s crowded but he’s not pressed against anyone. Until he is. He can’t see the man because he’s pressed against his back and while Dick isn’t necessarily opposed to this, he knows the car isn’t crowded enough to warrant this level of contact.

As he’s contemplating what to do, he feels a warm hand on his thigh. Dick tenses up when he feels it placed there but otherwise doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe. He straight up freezes and the hand takes that for a greenlight and starts sliding up higher. 

The man shifts behind him and now Dick can feel his erection pressed against his ass. He’s really scared but he’s also getting hard and he’s not sure if it’s a fear boner or a shame boner or a lust boner or what’s going on but he knows no one can really see them in the crowd and wasn’t this what he wanted anyway? He put on the skirt because he wanted sexual attention and now he has sexual attention and he can feel how warm and big and strong these hands are so maybe he spreads his legs a little and presses back into the cock rubbing against him.

He’s given a low groan in return and the man leans close to his ear to rumble, “There’s a good little slut,” and Dick is definitely fully hard now and the man’s hand is big enough to cup the whole thing through his boxer briefs. He suddenly feels silly wearing boys underwear in this outfit but the man isn’t complaining, just sensually massaging him over the material. After a minute or two, he dips his hand into Dick’s underwear, but the contact is too much for him and he cums all over the man’s fingers.

But the man is bold and he hasn’t finished yet. He leans into Dick’s ear again to whisper, “Done already?” with a chuckle as he unzips his pants and sticks his bare cock under Dick’s skirt and into the leg hole of his briefs, groaning quietly as he finishes, making that two full loads in Dick’s now wrecked underwear. 

Just as the panic over what to do now sets in, the train arrives at its next stop and most of the people get off, a bunch more get on and now Dick has absolutely no idea if the man who molested him is even still on the train. He feels relieved and a bit disappointed. This was his first sexual experience with another person and now he’ll never even know the guy’s name or what his face looks like. 

Dick gets off at the next stop and gets the first train going back in the opposite direction. He’s dirty and sticky, he can feel the man’s cum sliding down the back of his thigh and he clearly has a lot he needs to process. He takes the first seat that’s open to lessen the risk of being groped again and plots his reentry into the house. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. Not right now anyway. Not when he’s dirty and confused.

-

Dick doesn’t put on the uniform again for a few more weeks. He takes the time to ask himself if this is just like his fetish or maybe he’s just broken sexually? He looks up a lot of related porn and then finds himself using the crime database on the batcomputer to search for incidents of people getting groped on a train and mentally noting the times when it’s most likely to happen. 

Ironically enough, it seemed to happen more often when the train is packed than when it’s empty, especially if it’s packed with men who have been drinking. Dick figures the best day and time to go out would be right when the Gotham Knights game ended.

He then found himself looking up their schedule and seeing the next one was only two days away and it lets out around six. The trains will be at max capacity and Dick thinks his chances of being molested are highest at this point.

He hasn’t quite figured out why he’s doing this but after having had just a taste, he knows he needs more. His cock gets so unbelievably hard whenever he thinks about it so he knows he just has to do it. 

- 

This time he’s sure to put on panties. There’s not much room in them for his dick and he thinks it looks a little silly stuffed in there but when he adds the skirt, it feels right. He just got regular cotton briefs. He knows he could have opted for something sexier but he thinks this completes the look he’s going for. He adds a touch of cherry flavored lip gloss too, just so he’s maximum temptation.

He waits near the stadium around the time the game is supposed to end and starts walking to the train station when he sees large crowds of people starting to exit. When he gets to the platform he starts to regret this idea. He’s getting a lot of attention already with all these drunk horny men shouting sexual things at him. He starts to really feel sorry for girls and guilty that he’s intentionally inviting that behavior and fearful that he’s thrown himself to the wolves, that he’s bit off more than he can chew. 

But he’s also hard. He’s grateful he flipped his dick up and that the panties are so tight and the skirt is so forgiving. None of these animals can tell just how much their words are making him leak.

The train finally comes and he stays close to the door this time in case he needs to escape. He’s not sure what he’s hoping for at this point, but he does end up sandwiched pretty tightly between two very large men. The one in front sticks his thigh between Dick’s and he and the one in back start talking about him like he’s not even there. The one in front tells the one in back how he can feel how hard Dick is and the one in back talks about how plump his ass is and their hands wander and just as Dick is about to cum, the two of them exit the train without even a backwards glance.

But it’s still packed on here and rowdy sports fans get replaced by business persons and Dick gets lightly groped about five more times. He thinks it must be because the expression on his face is showing how much he wants it or maybe it’s because he’s trying to stick his ass out and make his skirt shorter. He just needs to finish. He just needs one man to give him a real good tug so he can cum and go home and as luck would have it, one falls right into his lap.

Or rather, it’s the other way around. The train throws the breaks on pretty hard and when Dick stumbles, a man reaches out and pulls him onto his lap. Dick’s back is to the man’s chest and they’re in the last row of seats, facing the very back of the train and Dick can immediately feel that he’s sitting right on top of the man’s thick erection. The man wastes no time in reaching up his skirt to fondle him and Dick sort of freezes up again.

“Don’t get shy on me now, boy. At least move your hips or something. I’ve been watching you since Wayne Stadium. You let seven different men grope you, begged them with your eyes to do it to you. I’ve never seen anyone act so blatantly slutty in my life,” he growls as his hands roughly rub and squeeze at Dick’s hardness.

Dick blushes because he’s so turned on. And because he knows the man is right. That’s exactly what he had been doing and he just needs to cum so bad, he starts rubbing back into the man’s erection without really thinking about it. He squeaks out a ‘please’ and lets the man touch him however he wants because he knows somehow this man will let him orgasm.

It doesn’t take long. As soon as he feels the front of the man’s pants getting wet, he cums in his panties too. He feels the man slip something into his pocket but then the train announcer calls out that his stop is next and he’s startled into action, getting up just as the doors open and slipping out into the night.

He checks his pocket on the walk back and sees it’s a phone number written on a $100 bill. He saves the number but he doesn’t think he’ll ever call. He uses the money mostly for new panties and thigh high socks.

-

Dick goes out a few more times after that. He’s hooked. He even texts that number once after a time when no one molested him to let the man know which train at which time that he’ll be riding. He does get molested that day and there is more money in his pocket after but he has no real way of knowing it was him. Afterall, he’s not the only one who’s given money and most guys whisper at least one dirty thing to him. For all Dick knows, every encounter so far could have just been the same one guy. He never looks at their faces.

He even tries going out late. Like super late. Like the only people on the train are one or two sad drunks. His favorite encounter actually happens on one of these runs. He only gets fondled once at night so he gives up quickly, but this man. This man had been bold. It was only the two of them and Dick was trying his best to look vulnerable and enticing and the man came up behind him and took his cock out with no shame at all and stuck it between Dick’s thighs. He instructed him to press his legs together and bend over a little and the man held him by the hips as he fucked as roughly as he pleased, telling him all the while how pretty he looked and what a good little slut he was being and when he came, he pressed the tip of his cock to Dick’s and the warm and wet and pressure set him off too. Dick stayed bent, catching his breath and staring at the small puddle of cum on the floor before righting himself and walking off at the next stop and calling a cab home. It was a bit of a drive and he touched himself subtly under his skirt the whole time, leaving a stain on the seat when his dick poked out of the leg of his panties at just the wrong moment. Dick tipped extra but didn’t really feel that guilty about it.

But as much as Dick likes getting anonymous men to play with him, he’s starting to crave more. He wants to try playing with someone he knows. He wants to see how they look at him. He wants to touch instead of just  _ be  _ touched.

But the only way he knows how to get sexual attention is by putting on the outfit. He thinks since he’s been so successful with it, there’s no need to switch tactics. Especially since the ones he most wants to attract are hot older men. But he starts small. 

He invites his classmate Bobby over to study. Bobby is attractive with dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes and athletic but he’s never had a girlfriend and Dick is willing to bet it’s because he doesn’t like girls. He doesn’t know if Bobby knows that yet, but he’s pretty sure the boy’s about to find out if he hasn’t already.

He gives him a tour and makes sure that Bobby ‘accidentally’ sees he has a girls uniform too and explains how he ordered one ‘by mistake’ and they’re having a laugh about it but Dick slyly mentions how it actually looks sort of good and does Bobby want to see? And Bobby of course still suspects nothing, so he smiles and says sure and goes to wait in the study like Dick told him to.

Bobby thinks it’s going to be funny to see Dick dressed like that but when he comes out it’s like a punch to the gut. He looks so pretty the blond can barely breathe but he’s so confused and he feels all tingly and like his tongue is too big for his mouth. He thought maybe he liked boys and everyone in the school could agree that Dick was a hottie, but why did he think Dick looked hottest when he was dressed like a girl? What did that say about him? What did that say about Dick, for that matter? 

Bobby knows he should leave or at the very least excuse himself to jack off in the bathroom and get some clarity but Dick has plastered himself to Bobby’s side and won’t stop touching him lightly. It’s all innocent on the surface but he’s never seen Dick act like this before and it’s really turning him on.

Bobby is certain Dick can see how hard he’s getting and the next time he turns to look at him, Dick’s mouth is so close Bobby can smell the flavor of Dick’s lipgloss. 

Dick knows Bobby wants to kiss him, so he tilts his mouth up and parts his lips. He slips his eyes closed and he waits and he’s not disappointed. Bobby kisses him and he’s actually a little good at it so maybe it’s not his first kiss and Dick feels less guilty about climbing into Bobby’s lap a few minutes later.

Dick doesn’t really know where to go from here. All his encounters had him as a passive participant. The only thing he knows how to do is rub against whatever erection is pressing into him and Bobby, well, Bobby seems to be totally lost here. So Dick starts dry humping the other boy and he keeps going until they both cum in their pants. Dick’s a little disappointed Bobby hadn’t taken control or made any suggestions for other things he might want to do, but he’s pretty sure it was Bobby’s first time so he knows it was really his own fault for not picking someone more experienced.

He offers to lend Bobby a pair of pants and shows him to a bathroom to clean up. Dick cleans himself in a different bathroom after bringing his friend pants and throws on some short shorts and an oversize sweater. He knows this is also considered sexy and he puts it on half hoping for a round two. But they do actually study until dinner and Bobby leaves shortly after eating, kissing Dick on the cheek as he says goodbye.

Dick knows this won’t be the last time he has sex with this particular boy. He kept groping his ass during dinner after all. But he’s not going to let Bobby distract him from his ultimate goal. He’ll make a good practice partner because he’s nice and he doesn’t know any better, but Dick is going for gold. He wants Bruce and Clark and Hal and every other sexy alpha male daddy type he meets doing his sidekick thing.

And he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Sorry it ends where it does.
> 
> Mistakenforademigod on all social media. Come find me and talk dirty to me


End file.
